Ganon's son and daughter
by GanonsD
Summary: Basically my story of families reunited and the hidden powers people keep as secrets


First chapter: Ganon's Son~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
*Clears throat* My story of in this modern time (right now I mean) there is a boy called Jamie Dragmire...amazing Zelda fan due to his name. But he loved other things. Rock music, having fun with friends and swordplay. He is tall, well-built, brown longish hair with a tiny red spot of hair on his right side of his head. Soo anyway he never felt quite relaxed around his parents even how much they did for each other ...he just...just didn't feel like home...and so he felt he needed to get away. So on the Internet he tries to find someone just like him.... he was always known has Ganon's Son. As people did say he does look like him, reddish hair, the nose and they way he acts (quiet but always thinking)...then he found a girl...Ganon's Daughter *winks*. They made a friendship even how many miles away they were from each other...they share dreams and goals. Then both decided to go to Japan for a holiday together as best friends...so off they went.  
  
. Site seeing around Japan...trying the different foods...partying...brilliant...Then they were viewing the Nintendo Headquarters...a limousine drove past them "bet that's Shigeru in there" GanonsD says. So both of them waved...it stops...right in front of them...the door opened and the man himself popd his head out..."hello."...No reply from GanonsD or JD...ermm "hello" both finally said in union...Shigeru looked about. "You 2 may know someone in here *and he points to the Nintendo building*.hop in"...the 2 confused friends looked at each other..."sure"...both jumped in the back seat and the car drove off.  
  
They were now in the middle of the legendary Nintendo "secret corridor". The 2 had to be blindfolded to a certain part due to security reasons...they walked through the plain walled passageway following Shigeru pasting door each with there own different names."DonkeyKong","Kirby" and even "Marth"..."bets that were there is really them inside and that's there own room for make-up and stuff" both had to laugh as it was impossible.... one of the doors opens as they were just coming up to it with "Samus" in bold letters...GanonsD and JD were waiting for a geeky worker to run out dropping files all over the floor...nup...out first was a metal red shoe, small and slender...then the body of red and gold shone metal body case...GanonsD and JD just stared in utter amazement...it was Samus...with her helmet off she smiled gentle towards them as she walked past them and down the corridor....both still in shock walked further, after Shigeru  
  
"Here we are" Shigeru stopped and turned to them...."now its time for an oath" pointing to the door written on it Hyrule. "From here on out you must swear that anything in here never passes your lips again...understand?!" GanonsD and JD knew that Shigeru was being very serious."YES I SWEAR" both said confindentaly. Shingeru nodded and opened the door...the 2 were trying to see past Shigeru as they walked in to see the magic.... it was.it was. Only an office room with one door with massive table in the centre and about 10 chairs around it.... GanonsD and JD were completely disappointed...also angry at the same time...Shigeru walked round to the head of the table...on the table was a blue glowing stone."Erm Shigeru sir?" JD asked in an unsure voice "what are we doing here?"...Shigeru looked up..."come here and look at the stone"...wearily the friends walked to the stone each on different side. Shigeru placed his over the stone "what does this stone look like to you?" aiming the question to both of the kids..."like a Gossip stone to me" said GanonsD, Jamie's head nodded in response... "It is. And its very useful too..."Shigeru spoke while placing his on it...."ill call them all here". GanonsD and JD had no clue what he was talking about but watched as the gossip stone's glow grow larger and brighter..."Everyone, every leader of race come to the office as we have people here some may want to met"...during the sentence he winks as both of the surprised faces  
  
Sooo Shigeru, GanonsD and Jamie Dragmire waited...and waited ...and guess what waited some more...Shigeru didn't mind from his relax expression sitting at the head of the table...GanonsD was sitting at the edge of the table in front of Jamie..."How long do we have to wait Sir?" GanonsD askd."Any minute now" Shigeru said rocking in his chair...the minute seemed forever ...then.... *a giant gust of wind came from nowhere blowing GanonsD off her perch of the table*...what seemed to be to GanonsD and JD's eyes was 3 warp points.... one red and the other green and the last was a clear colour but glow as much as the other 2 colours all randomly placed in the room...."what the heck is happening?" Jamie towards to GanonsD..."now how am I meant to know" GanonsD quickly remarked...the winds died down.... Shigeru was standing up and was walking to beside the kids...."what's this about?" GanonsD asked..."you'll see" was all that Shigeru said with a grin from ear to ear...  
  
All three of them were staring at these warp points on the floor.... then music filled the room ...strings playing. What seemed to be.... the Main Zelda theme...of course GanonsD started to sing it while Jamie rolled his eyes and whacks her across the back of the head...her singing stopped...all was concentrating on the warp points...all of a sudden an image of 3 people appeared in the green warp point...the fuzzy images of the body built looked very familiar...the first to come out of the light was a green dressd adult...yup *winks* Link...the kids both ran to touch him...but Shigeru held them back.as Link with a grin on his face starts laughing....next it was princess zelda with her long flowing dress and blonde golden hair...GanonsD nudged Jamie's ribs and winked towards him...Jamie just raised one eyebrow and whisped "yeah riight"...last to come out was a very large man with a red coat and gold around his head...it was the King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (yes that is his real name)..He towered over the kids...no one knew what to say...Shigeru broke the silence "this is April Caledonia" The King raised an eyebrow and Link and Zelda looked at each other in a worried expression...Shigeru continued."And this is ...Jamie.Dragmire". Gasps fell around the room...Link drew his sword. Jamie backed away."Hey now that's not how we greet guests Link" the King placed his hand in front of link and Jamie..."true your Majesty. Now calm down both of these kids have no idea what you are thinking...they don't know about there real selves"..."OUR REAL SELVES?!" both replied in harmony  
  
The king started to speak" yes your real selves your descendants...or family in the land of Hyrule...its a place only Nintendo know about...the Zelda games of what you see are stories about hyrule BUT Nintendo due to gaming contracts " King stares at Shigeru. "Not all of the Zelda story plots are true...just to make the games more interesting..." looks back at GanonsD and Jamie who are mystified by every word he is saying. the king laughs at their expressions.."anyway what I'm saying is that...Hyrule is real, the triforce is real, the people in Hyrule are real...and you are descendants or family from members of Hyrule..." He looks at Jamie "FAMILY OF A MEMBER OF HYRULE"...before Jamie got to say anything back more images appeared from the clear and green warp point...out walked The zora King ...lifted by 4 other zoras barely keeping a hold of him struggling...GanonsD tries to hold her laughter in....and Jamie just smiles at her...then a small Goron came out..."hey Link" Link shouted towards the Goron...the little Goron named Link waved back...after him a Kokiri jumped out with a spring in his step...he bows at the King "I am 2days messagender for the Great deku Sprout". The King nodded his head "that's fine"...shigeru asked aimed to the whole room "is that everyone?"...All the members of the Hyrule land raised their head towards the red warp point....  
  
The red warp point started to glow really bright...GanonsD held on to Jamie's arm...an image appeared...Jamie caught a glance from the King and the King sneered his eyes towards him and the warp point...the image was tall well built and wearing a cape flowing through the light.... it stepped out...the whole room fell in silence...Jamie and GanonsD eyes widened...Ganondorf stood before them...Ganondorf looked calmly about the room ...then laying his eyes on the 2 teenagers in front of him...his expression was hard and solid but he then looked more closely at Jamie. And ...it changed..."Jamie?" Ganondorf asked...Jamie was too afraid to answer so all Ganondorf got was a small nod of his head...Ganondorf's face lit up."Jamie!" GanonsD had to dodge Ganondorf as he fell forward full force in a hug around Jamie...all you hear was a small yelp from Jamie as the air in his lungs got squeezed out.... the others in the room were wide opened mouths even Jamie had one...Ganondorf relaxed his grip but with both hands on Jamie's shoulder. You cud se that Jamie was a bit shaken and trying to catch his breath...Ganondorf started laughing..."what's the matter with you boy... too weak?"...Jamie looked at Ganondorf's smiling face...he grind too..."yeah I'm not used to it".  
  
Ganondorf turned to Shigeru "Thank you for bringing my son back to me" Jamie then shifted his head suddenly to GanonsD..."son?"...Ganondorf turned back to Jamie."Yes my son...didn't you know? I thought I lost you when you were young...when the Hyrule castle attacked our valley." Ganondorf growled to the King in disgust."But all that matters is that your back...so come home with me now."...Jamie didn't know what to say..."but Jamie?" GanonsD pleaded. "And who are you?" Ganondorf said threatening.... GanonsD stepped closer." I am April Caledonia and Jamie is my best friend" Ganondorf raised one eyebrow "really?".... Then Zelda jumped in."Yes she is" everyone turned towards the Princess..."She is the descendant of the Protector of the Triforce". Now it was GanonsD turned to be stared at...Zelda carried on "Her descendant died before the Great war...she protected the triforce with her life...before Ganondorf took it she devoted her life to it...Ganondorf would not of got the triforce if she didn't die" at that point Ganondorf made a mocking grunt...Zelda looked at him "its true...The Protector had great power, wisdom and courage to fight off anyone who wanted a wish granted in fear of evil they choose at their biding". GanonsD gave a weary smile..."cool"....  
  
Shigeru stepped forward...so are you 2 leaving to live in Hyrule were you belong? Jamie looked at Shigeru then his dad, then GanonsD."Only if you want to April?" GanonsD looked at jamie."Well will I ever get to see you? I'm not sure the Gerudos would want me to visit." Jamie nodded and turned to his dad..."I'm only going if April gets to visit with no harm done towards her..." Ganondorf looked at his son then to GanonsD and back to Jamie." fine" shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes...Jamie and GanonsD had the biggest smile on their faces...."yes we are going"...."fine its agreed" Shigeru said with his arms raised.... you shall go...Jamie walked with Ganondorf holding onto GanonsD hand..."she is coming with us dad... Ganondorf just kept on walking to the red warp point. As the other members of Hyrule did the same towards the other warp points...before Jamie, Ganondorf and GanonsD disappeared to Gerudo Valley.... Jamie whispered in April's ear. "I feel more at home now..."and he hugged her as the red wind carried them to Hyrule.....................  
  
...that's the first part. More going later . 


End file.
